Twins of the Lost World: Trailer
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: Trailer for a story idea that's been on my mind for a while, so read and see if you think it's a good idea! I couldn't put Diego and Sid, so I just put Diego.


Twins of the Lost World

Trailer

(_Words appear on the screen with jungle sounds_)

'In a world unknown, and untamed...'

(_Flashed to a scene with a newborn sloth baby and newborn saber cub crying_)

_(goes to black and words appear once more_)

'Two boys will have the greatest adventure...'

(_Flashes to a scene with the two babies playing together_)

(_Screen goes black with a drum pound and words appear again_)

'Of a lifetime.'

(_Words disappear and the screen stays black for a moment, then fades in to a dirt path)_

_(Saber paws run across the screen, then sloth feet)_

_(Screen flashes to a pair of paws wrapping a round a tree branch, and then to a pair of sloth feet landing on a tree trunk, then pushing off_)

(_Two green cat eyes framed by light orange hair appear, and the eyes narrow)_

(_Two light blue eyes appear, and look to the left_)

(_A saber is shown jumping off a cliff into the mist below, and then a sloth is shown sitting atop a blue and black tiger_)

(_ Screen goes black, and a teenager's voice _says)

'Let the day...begin_'_

( _clips of the two boys swinging on vines and jumping from tree branch to tree branch are shown, with the music from the courtship scene from the movie 'Dinosaur' playing_)

( _The screen goes black and words appear_)

_'_The world can be a happy, joy filled place.'

( _A clip of the saber crouching down to look at some pterodactyl hatchlings is shown_)

(_screen goes black and words appear_)

'Or it can be the most devastating place.'

(_A clip is shown of the sloth as a young boy running from a large beast through the jungle_)

(_The screen snaps to black, and words appear_)

'No one knew of the families that lived in harmony...'

(_A clip of the two boys wrestling while the four parents watch is shown, and then the screen goes back to black, and words appear_)

'No one heard the great battle that ensued, or knew of the skills that were tested...'

(_Clips of the saber teen riding atop a giant, red pterodactyl and fighting with a knife are shown along with clips of the sloth riding the black and blue tiger while while firing arrows_)

(_Screen goes back to black and words appear_)

'No one was aware of the love that was shared...'

(_Clips of the saber and sloth hugging are shown along with clips of the sloth teen hugging a female sloth, and the saber teen passionately kissing a saber female_)

(_Screen goes to black and words appear, with the battle music from the Pirates of the Caribbean at World's End trailer starting to play_)

'Except those who were on the inside.'

(_The battle music continues as clips of fighting scenes are shown with the saber and sloth teens fighting in their own style, while the saber female is riding with the saber teen while shooting a pistol, and the female sloth throwing hand grenades while riding with the sloth teen_)

'Will you be my mate?' asks the saber teen as he turns to face the female.

'I don't think now is the best time!' she replies.

(_Screen flashes to the sloths_)

'It would never have worked out between us.' the female sloth says. The male sloth winks at her.

'Keep telling yourself that darling.' he says

(_fighting and music continue, both intensifying, screen flashes to an angry human glaring outside a window_)

'They know they face extinction,' he says. 'All that remains is where they make their final stand.'

(_screen flashes with clips of the sabers and sloths fighting, and then a scene of the saber teens riding atop the pterodactyl, holding pistol and knife, kissing for the last time, everything happening in a rainstorm_)

(_Screen snaps to black, and words appear as the music ends_)

'Twins of the Lost World'

'Coming soon (or whenever the author finishes the story) to Fanfiction'

_Line Break~_

Just a quick note here: The music from the movie 'Dinosaur', starts playing at the point when the lemurs are in the tree swinging on the vines, you can find the track on youtube. This is an idea that's been in my mind for a long time and, yes I know I have so much other stuff going on right now, but I think I have pretty good ideas so, why not put them up? And yeah, I know I used Pirates of the Caribbean material, but it really did sound perfect for the story. And if there's a sequel, which I plan to at least try, it should make the story very interesting! Please no flames!


End file.
